


Subtle

by anasticklefics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasticklefics/pseuds/anasticklefics
Summary: Diego watches Klaus get subtly tickled by his siblings, only neither of them realize it’s the reason he keeps squirming. Until Diego does realize, of course.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 14





	Subtle

It was a bit of an inkling; a fleeting thought in the back of his head, mingling with things he remembered in the most unexpected moments. Klaus’ tensed up limbs, heels digging into floors and cushions, the smallest of curls to his lips. Diego was becoming rather certain he knew what it was all about.

He was feeling quite stupid that it had taken him so long, to be frank.

Allison started it, though in a sense Klaus had done it to himself, with all that swooning over their sister’s manicure. Allison had offered to paint his nails for him, even though they all knew he was no stranger to the art, and he’d eagerly accepted. One thing led to another and the manicure was turning into a mani-pedi. Diego had been present, for some reason, but he hadn’t been paying attention. The moment had been a vague sight in the corner of his eye; movements he couldn’t name until Allison told Klaus to be still before the smudged the varnish. Diego could remember mentally rolling his eyes at his brother who had to make things complicated for no logical reason.

Vanya continued it, though it had been Klaus, again, to technically start it. Claiming he’d always wanted to learn the violin, Vanya swiftly offered to teach him. Diego could remember actively watching this time around, raising an eyebrow when Vanya pressed her palm to his lower back, his shoulder blade, his waist to get the posture right, only for Klaus to squirm out of her touch just to be annoying.

Five turned two times into three, having gotten hurt enough times himself to know exactly what to do when Klaus came out of a fight covered in cuts and bruises. Diego idly watched him dab at Klaus’ skin, feeling miserable enough himself to want to look away, only he didn’t trust Klaus to be honest about how bad it really was. A drama queen by any means, but not when it came to this. He nearly missed the moment, but he could remember it clearly now. Body tensing up, finger flexing in the air as Five had him lift his arm to get to a spot between his underarm and ribs. He could easily get away with claiming it just hurt, only a sound too similar to a surprised laugh left his lips before he could disguise it.

But really, Diego figured it out when he himself turned three times into four; all of it already a habit by then. Asking Klaus to be still as he cut his hair for him, even though he had no idea how to even cut hair. But they were desperate and they were stupid, because yes, Klaus was supposed to cut Diego’s hair in return once he was done. Diego was glad he made the discovery in this moment, because it put their plans on hold and they were able to realize that it was a bad fucking idea.

Diego didn’t have time to snip even the tiniest of pieces off before Klaus started being antsy, writhing in his seat while his shoulders kept rolling, as if he was feeling stiff and uncomfortable. Diego, who clearly wasn’t in the mood to even pretend to be patient, slapped the back of his head lightly. “Be still.”

“I’m trying.”

“Try harder.”

Had he started cutting he would’ve missed it, but it was when Klaus jerked his head forward just a little that he realized he’d been absentmindedly running the tip of the scissors over the nape of his brother’s neck; too nervous to have noticed.

And so it clicked.

“Oh, am I tickling you?”

And see, Klaus wasn’t easy to coax a blush out of, but something about this topic always made him crack. “Shut up.”

“How can this even be _ticklish_ -”

“ _Diego_.”

But Diego was on a roll, trailing the point over Klaus’ neck and along his shoulder. “Careful, you might cut yourself.”

Klaus leaned away, still in Diego’s reach, but far enough for him to have to follow if he wanted to continue. “Stop being annoying.”

“You’re talking about annoying? You’ve been a restless mess all week- wait.”

And so it clicked in its entirety, but Klaus was already standing and yes, Diego could definitely tease him about how he now realized the mani-pedi, the posture tweaking, the skin dabbing had been tickling him all along, but it was more fun to attack before his brother got away. After all, none of it had gotten any _real_ laughter out of him, and that just wouldn’t do.

Diego pinned him against the wall, scissors forgotten, hair in their eyes, but fingertips dancing up Klaus’ sides so effectively they forgot all about their DIY plans. Diego knew what it was like being briefly tickled often enough to feel on edge. The proper tickling afterward completely destroyed you, and Klaus had been waiting for days now.

In a way, Diego had to. Subconsciously assessing his behavior, waiting for the right time. His body felt lighter now, making his brother laugh. Squirms and blushing in all their glory, but nothing could beat this.


End file.
